A Very Fluffy Christmas
by Gohan Roxas
Summary: It's the most magical time of the year, and a host of KH and FF characters have come together to ring in the holiday season. But this isn't your ordinary Christmas. It's A Very Fluffy Christmas! Multi-crossover with FFVII, FFVIII and FFXIII. Ships named in the story itself. ONESHOT Christmas special.


_**Gohan Roxas: **__Welcome to my first Christmas fic! As you can probably figure from the title, this is a compilation of little fluff stories of some KH and FF ships. Enjoy!_

* * *

_**RokuShi**_

Roxas shifted uncomfortably in his grey suit. His mother had insisted that he wear it, even when he told her that it was just a get-together with friends.

He juggled the poorly-wrapped present in his hands. The wait was killing him. Seriously, where was she?

His best friend, Axel, slammed his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Stop worrying. I'm sure your girlfriend will show up soon."

Roxas removed the redhead's hand. "She's not my girlfriend." _Yet._

Axel laughed and peered up at the star on the massive Christmas tree. He smiled. "That's a nice touch."

"What?" He followed Axel's gaze and chuckled. Someone – probably Kairi – had drawn a smiley face on the Christmas star. "Yeah, that is a nice touch." He turned to Axel.

The redhead was gone.

"Axel, you…" Roxas said from behind clenched teeth.

"Roxas!" a sweet voice called from nearby.

He turned to spy Xion walking towards him, a cute smile on her face. She wore a dark blue dress with floral adornments all over it. She had two blue flowers behind her right ear, and her hands were behind her back.

"Wow…" Roxas marvelled. "You look great."

"Thanks," she smiled, hiding her blush. She produced a perfectly-wrapped box from behind her. "Merry Christmas, Roxas." She handed it to him.

He smiled and handed his present to her. "Merry Christmas, Xion."

Xion giggled at the present. "Let me guess, you wrapped this yourself?"

He flushed and nodded.

She smiled. "Thanks." She nodded to him. "Open yours first."

Roxas smiled back and carefully opened the box. It contained a set of ice cream moulds and a piece of paper. He read it. "A recipe for sea salt ice cream." He grinned at her. "At least I won't have to buy it anymore. Thanks."

She blushed. "You're welcome."

"Open yours."

Xion poked her tongue out in concentration and tore off the paper. Inside was a box, which she opened. Inside, encased in bubble wrap, was a star-shaped charm. It was made of silver and a glass that was a dark blue, almost black colour. "Oh… It's so pretty."

"Aqua made it," Roxas told her, referring to his sister.

She looked up at him. "Thank you." She stood on her tiptoes and closed her eyes, her lips puckered.

Oh boy. She wants to kiss him. She wants…to kiss him?

Yes!

Blushing, he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

Axel was hiding behind the Christmas tree. "About damn time," he murmured with a grin.

* * *

_**SoKai**_

Outside, Sora, Kairi and Ventus were playing in the snow. Ven was hiding behind a snowman he's made himself. He'd named it "Snow-Terra" after his best friend, who was dating his sister Aqua. The reason why Ven was hiding behind Snow-Terra?

Because Sora and Kairi were throwing snowballs at him.

Now, the trio were eighteen years old, but they loved messing around.

Also, Kairi was infatuated with Sora. She just loved his ridiculously spiky brown hair, his deep blue eyes… She sighed.

A snowball hit her on the back. She wheeled to see a grinning Sora.

"Sora!" she shouted even as she blushed. "We're on the same team!"

"Sorry, Kai," he apologised, but he was still smirking. "I couldn't resist."

She made some show of getting mad. "You're gonna get it!" She tackled him to the ground. When they landed, they started laughing.

Sora stopped laughing and gazed up into her eyes.

"What?" Kairi asked him.

His response was to reach up and kiss her.

She hummed against him and put her hands on the snow on either side of his head. His hands caressed her cheek and ran through her hair as he deepened the kiss.

Eventually they separated, breathing hard and blushing.

"Have I ruined our friendship?" Sora asked.

Kairi giggled. "Destroyed it." She kissed his cheek.

She felt a massive pile of snow land on her back. She jumped up in shock.

Ven was roaring with laughter. "Gotcha!"

"Ven!" the new couple shouted. They both picked up handfuls of snow and ran after him.

* * *

_**CloTi**_

Cloud sat with his arms crossed near the punch bowl. Nearby, his adopted son Denzel was tugging on his arm. "What, Denzel?"

"When are you going to ask Tifa out?" the boy demanded.

Cloud flushed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Denzel groaned in frustration. "Cloud, you mumble her name in your sleep."

"I what?"

Denzel smiled slightly and looked at the other side of the room.

There, a girl with a pink ribbon in her brown hair was sitting in front of a beautiful dark-haired woman; the latter was sighing heavily every time she looked at Cloud on the other side of the room.

"Tifa?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, Marlene?"

"Why aren't you and Cloud dating?"

Tifa froze. "What?"

"You like him, don't you?" Marlene asked innocently.

She blushed, but said nothing.

Meanwhile, Denzel was again pestering Cloud to ask Tifa on a date.

Cloud put his head in his hands and shouted, "Fine, fine! I'll do it."

Denzel smirked to himself as Cloud walked towards Tifa and Marlene.

Marlene, having spotted the object of Tifa's affection stand up and start moving towards them, dragged the amber-eyed woman from her chair and pushed her forward.

"Hey!" Tifa protested before she nearly ran into Cloud.

"Tifa…h-hi," the blonde stammered. Funny. He was usually good with words.

"Hey, Cloud," she smiled sweetly. That brought a blush to his cheeks.

"Hey, I was, uh, I was wondering…" Cloud started.

"Yes?"

"Uh…" He lost track of what he was saying. "I was just thinking…that maybe…er…if you wanted, we could…"

Tifa looked at him, not interrupting.

"Or we could, uh, do something else…"

She giggled. "How about we take Denzel and Marlene to see that _Rise of the Guardians_? We could sit and hold hands…" She smiled, her tone teasing.

He turned a deep red, but nodded.

Tifa laughed a rich laugh and kissed him on the cheek. "It's a date." Then she winked and walked back to Marlene.

The smile was glued to Cloud's face for the rest of the day.

* * *

_**Zerith**_

Zack smiled as his girlfriend got drinks for the two of them; wine for him, water for her. God, she was beautiful. Why the hell had he used the cheesiest line in his repertoire to ask her out? More to the point, why did it work?

His reverie was broken by the reappearance of an angel on earth. She handed him his wine glass.

"_Merci_," he smiled.

She giggled and took a sip of her water.

Zack looked her up and down. "I always said you looked good in pink."

She flushed, but put on an expression of cunning. "Anyone would think you were my sassy gay best friend."

He rolled his eyes and plucked at his dress shirt. "Darling, just because I know your style better than you do…" he said in a camp voice.

She laughed out loud, earning her a few confused looks. "Sorry!" she apologised.

Zack laughed at her embarrassment.

His goddess pouted and turned her back theatrically.

"Oh, come on," he complained in false distress. "There's gotta be something I can do to fix this."

She did not reply.

He began stroking his chin, his fingers barely tracing the scar on his left cheek. "Aha!" he exclaimed. He grinned and stepped in front of her; he held up a finger. "Hey, how about one kiss?"

She rolled her eyes. "That again?"

Zack shrugged. "If it ain't broke…"

She giggled and kissed him on the lips. Zack wrapped his arms around her slender waist and deepened the kiss.

When they pulled away, they were both breathing heavily.

"I love you, Aerith," Zack whispered.

Aerith Gainsborough smiled and kissed him again. "I love you too, Zack."

* * *

_**Snow/Serah**_

The pink-haired girl curled herself up in the tender embrace of the tall blonde, who was rambling to a dark-skinned man in a casual dinner jacket.

"I always love Christmas," the blonde was saying. "Mainly because I'm all around!" He laughed at his own joke.

The second man groaned in exasperation and slammed the heel of his hand into his forehead; his hair gave off a squeak. "Snow, that's the worst joke I've ever heard. And I'm a dad, I'm a master of bad jokes."

"Oh, come on, Sazh," Snow appealed, "my jokes aren't that bad." He looked at the girl. "Are they, Serah?"

Serah thought about it, then answered, "Actually, I agree with Sazh. Your jokes suck."

Snow groaned and dropped his head. "And I used to be the class clown."

Sazh and Serah laughed.

The blonde's bandanna-wearing head shot up again. "Hey, so I _am_ funny!"

Sazh chuckled; the chocobo chick that had made his hair its home flew into his hands. "Only when you're suffering, pal."

Serah giggled. "Relax, Snow. Your complete lack of ability to make people laugh doesn't make you any less attractive to me." She reared up and kissed him.

Snow kissed back greedily.

"Hey, hey, hey, take it easy there!" Sazh protested.

They ignored him.

"Come on, you're mentally scarring the chocobo!"

At that, they broke off and laughed. Sazh grinned, and his chocobo chick made a cute squeaking noise.

Clearly, of the three of them, Sazh was the funny one.

* * *

_**Hope/Vanille/Fang**_

Hope adjusted the sleeve of his long shirt. Why his mother Nora had told him to wear it was beyond him.

Then again, Nora was fully aware of her son's crush on a certain girl whose name sounded vaguely similar to a flavour of ice cream.

To put it bluntly, Hope Estheim was head-over-heels in love with a girl named Oerba Dia Vanille.

That explained why Hope now stood nervously holding a bouquet of flowers in front of him; luckily, he'd been able to find out whether she was allergic to anything. She wasn't.

Months before, Hope's girlfriend Alyssa had dumped him for new guy in town Noel. Luckily, Hope was too interested in Vanille to care. Not to mention Noel was actually a nice guy, whereas Alyssa was a downright bi-

"Hiya, Hope!" a bubbly, accented voice said to him.

He froze and saw that Vanille was standing right in front of him, gazing at the flowers.

"Are those for me?" she asked.

Dumbly, he nodded.

She took them and sniffed them. "Ahh, they smell so great! Thanks, Hope." She smiled sweetly at him.

He blushed and coughed. "Say, Vanille, I was kinda…wondering…"

Vanille tilted her head, eager to hear what he had to say.

"I was wondering if I could be your Christmas kiss," he blurted.

Her eyes widened, then she smiled. "Sorry, Hope. Fang beat you to it."

Hope's shoulders dropped. The tall, exotic woman known as Fang had a massive lead on him. She and Vanille had grown up together, and it had been obvious that Fang had feelings for Vanille for a long time now.

His thoughts were interrupted by lips connecting with his. Vanille's lips.

When she pulled away, he looked at her, shocked.

Vanille giggled. "I never said I couldn't be _your_ Christmas kiss."

His face broke out into a grin.

She grinned right back at him. "Ciao!" She ran towards a small group of her friends.

Hope's mind was working overtime. He'd never been happier.

A firm hand clamped onto his shoulder; he looked up to spy Fang smiling kindly at him, but there was a fire in her eyes. "She just kissed you, right?"

He nodded and gulped.

The smile grew into a grin. She patted his cheek. "Guess it's game on, kiddo. And I play to win." With that, she walked away.

Hope watched her go; his gaze returned to Vanille. He smiled.

_I play to win, too, Fang._

* * *

_**Squinoa**_

Squall Leonhart hated parties. He never understood the point of them. Why waste time that could be better spent working? He scoffed and leaned onto a wall.

"Squall!" a man's voice called. The brunette looked up to spy a blonde-haired man of his own age walking towards him. He had a tattoo on the left side of his face. "You oughta lighten up a little, Squall."

"Whatever, Zell."

Zell rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine, just…fantasise about your desk job, why don't you?" He grabbed a drink from a nearby table and took a sip. "Well, I'm gonna go look for Quistis. I think it's about time I asked her out, don't you?"

Squall did not reply.

Zell smiled when he spied a pretty girl walking towards them. "Distraction at 12 o'clock." He walked away, searching for Quistis.

The girl stopped in front of him and looked admiringly at him. "You're the cutest guy here. Dance with me?"

Squall rolled his eyes. "You already used that line, Rinoa."

She giggled. "It was worth a shot."

He pulled himself off the wall and hugged her.

She sighed into his shirt. "I missed you. Dad's job kept us moving around."

"It's okay," he told her.

She pulled away from him, a smirk on her face.

"Rin?" he asked cautiously.

"Look deeply into my eyes…" she said in a calm, soothing voice; she waved a finger in front of his face.

He played along, a slight smile on his face.

"You're-going-to-kiss-me," she murmured in that same tone of voice, "you're-going-to-kiss-me…" She moved her finger away, smiling at him. "Did it work?"

He laughed, the first time he'd done that in what felt like forever. "Yeah, it did." He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her deeply.

Despite her mind reeling from the kiss, one coherent thought went through Rinoa's mind.

_That Hypnotism for Dummies book really helped._

* * *

_**RikuNami**_

Riku leaned his head on his closed fist, sitting on a sofa. Nearby, a blonde-haired girl sat with a disconsolate look on her face; she was staring at the sprig of mistletoe in the nearby doorway.

"Why is it that Christmas starts so many relationships?" Riku asked of no-one in particular.

The girl shrugged. "What's it matter? It happens, no big deal."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Naminé."

She wheeled towards him, her face belligerent. Then she raised an eyebrow. "Are you…jealous?" she asked incredulously.

"N-no!" he shouted, though it was clearly a lie.

"You're annoyed that no-one's kissed you under the mistletoe, aren't you?"

"Of course not!" He was blushing.

"Well, time to remedy that." She stood up.

"Remedy wha-?" He was dragged towards the doorway by the girl. Wow. Naminé was actually pretty strong.

Naminé pushed her prey into the doorway with the mistletoe and allowed him a brief moment to realise his situation.

He did, looking up at the mistletoe and grimacing.

When he looked back at Naminé, she kissed him quickly on the mouth.

She pulled away with a blush on her face. "There, now you can't be jealous." She ran off towards her brother Roxas, who was holding Xion's hand.

Riku was baffled. What just happened?

* * *

_**GR: **__Fluffy! Just like Santa's beard! And so, from me and all the characters I've written for this year…_

_**All: **__MERRY CHRISTMAS!_


End file.
